


Earthshatter, Stormbringer: Perseus Jackson

by childofmischief



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dark!Percy, F/M, Malcolms a protective bro, Nightmares, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Save them, percy and annabeth need some help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofmischief/pseuds/childofmischief
Summary: Tartarus breaks all. Tartarus is cold, unforgiving, hollow.Percy and Annabeth sleep in the Poseidon cabin together, and Percy has a bad nightmare.





	Earthshatter, Stormbringer: Perseus Jackson

Tartarus breaks all. Tartarus is cold, unforgiving, hollow. It takes no prisoners. Just like the worst of systems, it is ugly. It will pull you in and spit you right back out. 

They had expected it with Percy. In the dark of night, under stars that were shining bright, in hushed voices Piper had heard the stories of Percy down there. She had heard the fear in Annabeth’s voice when describing it. Percy was powerful. He was powerful and terrifying. 

But even so, the moment when it happened was surprising. 

Percy and Annabeth knew it wasn’t allowed. Of course they knew. But nonetheless, they had too. The nightmares, the memories; they were too much at times. So they slept in the Poseidon cabin together, Annabeth sneaking back every night right after dawn broke. 

Percy’s nightmares were the worst. He would lash out the most, leaving both himself and Annabeth covered in small bruises by the morning. But it was okay, because by the morning, they would have each other. They would both be alive, forcing sweet air into their lungs, feeling the warm touch of one another by the time the sun shone through the trees and the light kissed their bodies. 

It was late, all the cabins having had light off hours ago. Percy and Annabeth were curled around each other in a fitful slumber, Annabeth calmed by Percy’s presence, by the salty smell of his skin, and the softness of his lips. Her hand rested on one of the many scars that littered his body, this one deep and long. And for a few hours that night, everything was fine.

But Percy’s dream got intense. He was in danger again, he was about to be killed again. He was weak, and couldn’t fight off much longer. His thrashing woke Annabeth, just barely missing a flying hand to the face. 

“Percy!” She shook him, resulting in a fist to the face, knocking her off the bed. Percy followed her, not fully awake, seeing right through Annabeth as those she was some vicious monster trying to kill him. He grabbed Riptide, holding it dangerously close to Annabeth. 

She tried to stay calm. She tried not to cry. She knew this wasn’t him. He would never hurt her on purpose, and if he ever did hurt her, he’d never forgive himself. 

“Percy…” Annabeth tried weakly, resulting in Percy’s normally brilliant sea-green eyes become dangerous. 

“YOU DON’T KNOW ME!” He screamed, as Annabeth began to fight him to be free. “YOU HURT HER!”

Tears began to fill Annabeth’s eyes at his words, and he raised Riptide, about to bring it down onto Annabeth when she couldn’t take it anymore. She screamed, as loud as she could, desperate to alert anyone. She knew they could get in trouble. She knew he may be punished. She knew she may be punished, but in that moment, why would that mattered. Neither of them wanted to admit it, but it was true. They needed help. They couldn’t get through this alone. 

It was Malcolm who broke through into the cabin first, followed by Chiron. Upon seeing his sister on the floor, a sword dangerously close to her throat, Malcolm launched himself at Percy, wrestling him to the floor. It was not common for him to act like this, he did it without thinking, but the sight of the boy that was supposed to love her, protect her, having her near her death was more than enough to infuriate the boy.

“Get off her!” Malcolm screamed, pushing the son of Poseidon to the floor, kicking Riptide out of his hand. Percy just looked up at Malcolm, with a sick smirk on his face, as though he wasn’t really there.

Chiron tended to a shaken Annabeth, quickly checking her over for any injuries. He spotted the bruises. “How long has this been going on?”

Annabeth gulped, trying to find her voice as she kept glancing over to Percy and Malcolm, who were in the middle of an argument. Tears filled her eyes again, blurring her vision. “It’s better this way.” She mumbled. Chiron understood where she was coming from, but it was hard. Percy could’ve really hurt her, and even now, with the oldest son of Athena all up in his face, he wasn’t coming back to his senses. 

“It’s not safe, Annabeth.” Chiron said, remembering the incident with her and Piper a few weeks ago. He wiped some blood from her lip, but Annabeth didn’t even notice it was there. She pushed Chiron away, shakily standing to pull Malcolm off of Percy with almost no effort needed. 

“Percy, it’s me.” She said. “It’s Annabeth. You’re safe.”

And that was enough. Percy blinked, and he saw her. He saw Annabeth. But that moment didn’t last long, as Malcolm brushed Annabeth aside, getting all up in Percy’s face as he stood. 

“Why did you do that?” He asked, pointing a dangerous finger at Percy’s chest. “You could’ve hurt her so bad!” Malcolm shoved Percy, Percy refusing to look him in the eye and just stare down at his bare feet, hair falling over his eyes. “You’re no good, Perseus Jackson!”

“ENOUGH!” Percy bellowed, the very walls of the cabin shaking. He felt an anger he couldn’t control, and tried to keep it all in. “Enough!” He said again, quieter, but with just as much strength as the first one. Now, it was Percy’s turn to push a finger against the boy’s chest. “I like you, Malcolm.” Percy said, voice low. “But you have no idea. You could never have any idea what Annabeth and I went through.” Percy tried not to yell, but he couldn’t contain it. “YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT TARTARUS DID TO ME!” 

“HEY!” Annabeth stepped in between Malcolm and Percy. “That is enough!” The boys stepped away from each other, and Annabeth stepped closer to Percy, hand on his chest. “Enough…”

“Malcolm, Annabeth.” Chiron said, the two siblings turning to face him. “You should go back to your own cabin.”

Annabeth nodded, knowing it was probably for the best. Percy knew it too, and he grabbed Annabeth’s hand as it rested on his bare chest. “I’m so sorry.” He said softly, tears in his eyes. “I am so, so, so sorry.”

Annabeth brought her hand up to cup his face, looking up at the boy she had fallen in love with. “It’s okay.” She said, a small smile on her face. “We’ll get through this.”

Percy nodded, and the two broke apart.

She was right, he knew. They would get through this, they had too. Percy didn’t want to hurt her. He didn’t want to be Earthshatter, Stormbringer, Perseus Jackson. He wanted to be Percy Jackson, Annabeth’s boyfriend.

And for her, he would heal. He had to.

Tartarus breaks all. Tartarus is cold, unforgiving, hollow. But Percy knew he mustn’t give in.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a pretty experimental thing, and I understand if it wasn't that good.  
> Malcolm is a hard character for me to grasp.


End file.
